Nerds for Life
by Chikka Li
Summary: In his high school years, Earl always tormented what he called the Nerdy Three Amigos. Now that Karma sent him a sign, he had to make it up to them. How you might ask? By becoming one of them, and joining the nerd convention.
1. Chapter 1

**Nerds for Life**

In his high school years, Earl always picked on what he called the Nerdy Three Amigos. He tormented them and teased them for most of their high school life. Feeling bad after all these years, he had to make it up to them. How you might ask?

By becoming one of them, and joining the nerd's convention.

**Chapter1  
**

* * *

_I'm standing here outside the Convention Centre looking up at the gigantic banner that had been posted up on the wall. "Rodoku" It said, "The World's Biggest and Best Nerd Convention". I held up the flyer in front of me, just in case I got the wrong address but there was no doubt about it, this was the place. _

_You see just the other day, my brother Randy and I were in the shopping centre looking at cute little puppies through the window. I turned around and there coming towards our way was a nerd with big black glasses, wearing suspenders over his shirt and braces around his teeth. He was carrying big massive text books from the library and was still heading our way. _

_As if my legs had a mind of its own, my right leg extended forwards and trips the boy over. Randy and I laughed for a little while at the boys misfortune, watching him scrambling to his feet and tried look for his glasses. I continued to laugh when unexpectedly a big thick text book the boy was carrying landed and hit me, right bang in the head. _

_I held my head in pain and looked at the flyer that flew out of the text book. "Rodoku, The World's Biggest Nerd Convention, hosted by Michelle Thompson, Jake Rodriquez and Tom Anderson". That was when I knew that Karama was sending me a sign. _

_Number 100 on my list, Tormented Michelle, Tom and Jake… The Nerdy Three Amigos._

* * *

He had came to the Nerd's Convention 1 week early because he needed to make it up to the Amigos, and what better way to make it up to them, then helping them in their nerdy ways.

"Come on Randy, let's go inside" Earl said opening the door for his brother.

Randy was gaping at the centre in front of him, especially the big inflatable Robot. He was wearing his favourite blue cape he found in a box stashed away in the back of their cupboard and superman undies on his head.

"Hey Earl, do you think, they've got transformer figurines in there? Or Clow Cards?" he asked excitedly.

Earl shrugged his shoulders not having a clue, "I don't know, but there's only one way to find out" He replied gesturing inside.

Together they slowly walked inside and became hypnotised by the place. It was like a whole new fantasy world. There were heaps of posters of various anime and manga shows, various characters from films such as The Lord of the Rings, Star Wars and Star Trek walking around and they were giving away free popcorn.

Randy continued to gape. "Wow… Earl Look there's Batman" He said pointing excitedly to the man in Batman's Costume, "and look, there's Master Splinter".

Randy was loving what he had seen so far in the nerd convention. "Can I go look around, Please! Please! I promise I won't take anything and I promise I won't eat the people made out of wax. Please!"

Earl looked towards his brother and saw how excited he was. How could he say no?

"Okay" Earl replied, "Remember you promised, and don't go tackling the men in costumes, just so you can see if their robots or not."

"I won't" Randy said running towards the man in the batman costume.

Earl watched his brother leave and shook his head. He then walked around the unfinished stalls one by one, looking at what they had to offer.

* * *

_As I walked around the stalls I wasn't only looking at the merchandise but the people working in it. I had to admit the people there didn't look like what I had pictured them to be. I was thinking along the lines of spandex and gelled hair and big glasses. I was starting to think that I had gone to the wrong place after all. _

* * *

Earl continued to look around the stalls when a boy about 20 years of age wearing a dark blue shirt with the word "Rodoku" in big letters printed on the front stepped in front of him blocking his path. He looked scared and seemed to have a problem getting his words out. 

"Excuse Me" Earl said trying to walk around the boy but the boy moved into his way again.

"I'm s-sorry sir, b-but the convention doesn't start t-till next Monday" His voice came low and squeaky.

Earl examined him more closely and the boy shuddered underneath his gaze. His face was full of acne and was slightly pale, probably due to the lack of sunlight.

"I know" Earl replied, "But you see, I'm looking for the people hosting this nerd convention. Can you tell me where I can find them" Earl squinted at his name tag. "Zaren"

Zaren shook his head. "Can't sir, t-they're very busy"

"I understand that, but I really need to talk and see them" He said with seriousness in his voice.

"What's the problem Zaren?" came a masculine voice behind Earl.

Zaren pointed a finger towards Earl, who stared in anger at his pointed finger. He hated it when people pointed at him, and it took most of his strength not to walk closer to him and break it.

"T-This man was looking for you guys… But he is b-being a menace so I will show him the way out" Zaren said voice breaking very now and then.

When Earl tuned into what Zaren was saying, he quickly turned his head around and came face to face with a pair of intense blue eyes and a pair of hypnotising amber ones.

"Earl?" They both asked in unison with a hint of surprise in their voice. Quickly they both started to panic and fear over took their body. Not knowing that to do, they started to run around in circles afraid of what Earl might do to them, when they both ran into each other knocking themselves out cold.

Zaren walked over to where their unconscious bodies, taking out his Darth Vader life sabre from his pocket and started to poke the two guys with it.

* * *

_I had thought, that after all these years, they would have forgotten about me and the past. But it was obvious that what I did back then still affected them now in some way.  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: ** So how was the story so far? Please read and review and tell me what you think.

**Always Chikka **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nerds for Life**

**Chapter 2**

_You see back in high school Randy and I would always play some mean tricks on them because they were the easiest targets and boy, we had the time of our lives._

_We did little things like fill our lunch bags with dog terd and swap it for theirs, steal a paint gun and shoot their new clothes, locking them in a room and throwing stink bombs inside. _

_Gave them Galactic Wedgies, used them as moving targets with my spud gun and this one time whilst Jake was asleep, I shaved his head and he was soon branded the monk of the school because he was half Chinese. It was only Randy who thought that he looked like that little monkey from E.T. when he tilted his head back, so he always sat behind him and laughed like crazy. _

_I didn't know how they put up with that and I was thinking that one day they would gather an army… and it would become the attack of the nerds, but it never came. _

_What I did was horrible and felt bad for them now and felt even worse when I pulled off the last prank. _

_They were standing in the park naming all the different spices of trees, bugs, birds and flowers there were. It was like another field trip to them and I wanted to wipe the smiles off their faces. _

_I was watching them from afar, when they walked underneath a tree where I had noticed a bee hive above them. Anyway, keeping my distance I managed to knock the bee hive down and the bees scattered everywhere and some started to attack them. _

_Michelle had to brake off one of the metal bars from her neck brace and tried to whack them away but it didn't help. The bees had chased them all the way to the river and there they faced another problem. They couldn't swim. They hung onto something tightly for their dear lives and in the end they were saved by the emergency services. _

_It turns out that the water only went to their waist._

_It was all over the news and the next day when they came to school with red spots everywhere, looking like something out of this world. _

_The Nerdy Three Amigos were officially branded the Top Losers of Nerds. They were never accepted and this time it wasn't only Randy and I picking on them, it was the entire school._

* * *

Earl bent down to Jake's and Tom's level and grabbed their shoulders firmly, shaking them like crazy till they woke up however, it didn't seem to work. He then took off his shoes and grabbed his stinky socks and waved it in front of their noses but still to no avail. 

He let out a frustrated sigh and noticed that Zaren was still poking them with the life sabre. "Dammit Zaren, stop it" he said slightly annoyed, however Zaren didn't hear him and continued to be transfixed in poking his bosses.

"I said stop it!" Earl snapped, angrily grabbing the sabre off the boy and throwing it on the other side of the room, where it broke.

"H-Hey that wasn't very n-nice" he stuttered and ran as fast as he could to his broken toy.

Earl instantly realized what he had done and felt bad. "I'm sorry" he yelled looking at Zaren's retreating figure. "I'll buy you a new one".

He then turned his attention to the two bodies on the floor and shook his head. He was out of ideas and he didn't know what else to do so he decided to take them to a near by stall so they wouldn't get trampled on.

He looked around from his brother to try and get him to find Michelle. "Randy" he yelled looking around in different directions but no signs of his brother.

"Randy!" he yelled louder.

"What is it Earl?" Randy asked as he jumped up and down, making his moves on the Dance mat.

Earl turned around and found Randy playing the Dance Factory on Playstation. Intrigued, Earl walked up to him.

"What's that?" Earl asked and was immediately hypnotized by the flashing colorful backgrounds. Randy had noticed too and gaped at it, both of them tilting their head to one side.

"I don't know, all i know is that your're supposed to step on the arrows it says on the tv screen, on this mat" he pointed down "but I'm too slow, so I made my own moves" he said , his mouth still open.

They stood there for many minutes until Earl snapped out of it and remembered why he had came here. "Listen Randy, I need you to go around and find Michelle Thompson"

Randy didn't look at him. "Do I have to? The colors are making me happy"

"Randy, you can stare at it all you want later, this is important" Earl snapped as he faced his brother.

Randy slouched down and looked away from the television screen. "Alright" he said dejectedly and started to walk away, when a soft female voice interrupted.

"Well you found me, How can I help you?" Michelle asked as she smiled and showed her pearly whites towards Randy and then over to Earl's direction, who was in a dreamy state.

"Michelle Thompson?" he asked in surprised at how much she had changed. Her body had all the right curves, her alluring emerald eyes were brighter and shinier and her auburn hair was more wavy and longer than she always had it in high school. The only thing that remained the same was her radiating smile.

"Earl Hickey?" she also asked in shock and walked closer to him, wanting to get a good look at his face. Each step she took made Earl slightly nervous.

He felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he gulped at her closeness. "I see that you finally took your neck brace off" he said nervously, pointing to her neck, his voice slightly high pitched.

Michelle couldn't help but giggle. "Yeh, I got it taken off after high school when my dad left for Spain" she replied.

Earl couldn't help but admire and stare at how beautiful she had grown over the years. He had loved her back in high school and they were here now face to face. A couple of minutes of comfortable silence had passed whilst they stared at each other, when all of a sudden a potato had hit Earl, smack bang on the back of the head.

Earl picked up the potato and examined it.

* * *

_I bet your probably asking What's with the Potato? And, How could the cool Earl Hickey love a nerd? Well the truth is that Michelle Thompson wasn't really a nerd. She was just an average girl, who had a very over protective family._

_I was sitting on a bench one time eating frosty flakes with Randy all of a sudden; Michelle had walked by gracefully without her neck brace. It was then that I had realized just how beautiful she really was._

_She noticed us staring and came and sat down beside me and told me never to tell anyone. She then told me the real reason why. _

_The only boys that she was allowed to hang around were the geeks. If she were to get caught with a guy, they would have to answer to her violent grandpa. _

_This is where the potato comes in. _

_Since he was in a wheel chair, he couldn't run and chase the guys away with his cane. The only thing he could do was throw vegetables at them. I don't know how many times I got hit with a potato but it was worth it seeing her everyday, even if it was in secret. Laughing, smiling and telling me little jokes and stories. I had some of the best days of my life. _

_Then tragedy struck. _

_Her grandpa had run out of potatoes and went to throwing broccoli. That was when I knew I had to stop seeing Michelle._

_I was allergic to broccoli and I had a really bad reaction with them so I didn't take my chance. I kept my distance and pretended to hate her, even if it really hurt. _

_Eventually she stopped taking off her neck brace and just accepted to be a nerd for all her high school years. _

_It was an impossible love anyway. Popular and geek don't mix. I had to keep my reputation._

* * *

Earl looked to the direction the potato had come from and there he saw Michelle's grandpa looking very angrily at him with another potato in his hand. 

"Get away from her" he yelled and threw the hard vegetable at him.

"I'm sorry" Earl said, ducking for cover as he grabbed another potato.

"Now" his voice came more dangerous.

"Grandpa!" Michelle interrupted, grabbing a hold of Earl's hand and taking him away to a safer place on the other side of the room.

Her grandpa cursed underneath his breath and then turned his attention to Randy. He gave him a evil glare.

Randy looked back at him, and shuddered underneath his gaze. He cowardly he lifted his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat and walked away to find Master Splinter.

"I'm really sorry about that" she apologized and looked at the red mark on his head.

"Don't worry about it" he said and then gazed into her emerald eyes, his breath feeling shortened at her touch.

He quickly manoeuvred his way out of her grasp before he forgot how to breathe and told her the real reason as to why he was here now. He showed her the list and the unconscious Jake and Tom.

She looked at him unbelievingly at first and then gave him a Michelle Thompson smile.

"So your really trying to change?" she asked him.

"Yup, all so I can live a better life" he replied, "So can I help?"

Michelle nodded. "Off course you can" she beamed and linked her arms with his, glad to finally be able to see the good side of Earl…the man who she had a crush on since forever.

…

Randy was still fascinated at the fantasy world that he was in. He had finally found Master Splinter and he was surrounded by the four Ninja Turtles and the girl Ninja Turtle he forgot the name of. He saw them standing, preparing for their acts and the first thing that came to his mind was to tackle them.

Sneakily he walked behind them and pounced like a cat to its prey, managing to knock all five over and in the process hitting his head on the wooden furnished floor.

It took a while for him to come to his senses however; the hit to his head gave him an idea. He stood up gave a big smile and stared at the Ninja Turtles who were having difficulty getting off their backs because of their shells and standing up.

He nodded his head, thinking that the plan could work.

**Author's notes:** I'm really sorry that it took so long to update and promise I wont take as long next time. I hoped you liked it. Joy and Darnell will make their appearance at the next chapter. What does Randy have planned? Well your just going have to stay in tune.

Thank you for your reviews

**Always Chikka**


End file.
